desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Mayfair
Katherine Mayfair (previously Davis), an old friend of Susan's, returned to Wisteria Lane after a twelve year absence. Katherine rivals Bree as "Queen Of All Things Domestic" and prides herself on being an excellent wife and mother. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Born in 1962, Katherine Davis lived 4356 Wisteria Lane twelve years before the events of Season Four. Sharing the home was her daughter Dylan Mayfair and Aunt Lillian, who owned the house. It is revealed throughout season 4 that Katherine's ex-husband Wayne Davis had beat her on several occasions and often left her in fear. As revealed in the fourth season finale, Katherine and Aunt Lillian had Mary Alice Young babysit Dylan one particular night. When they return, Mary Alice tells them that Wayne, Dylan's father, had come to visit his daughter and gave her a doll as a gift. Furious, Katherine took the doll from her sleeping daughter and places it on top of a huge wooden bookshelf in the bedroom. Later, Wayne returns and a confrontation between the two leads to Katherine striking Wayne with a candlestick, causing him to leave. Katherine awoke sometime later to Lillian's screams from Dylan's bedroom. Upon reaching the room, she discovers that her daughter, while trying to retrieve the doll, was crushed and killed by the off-balanced bookshelf. In shock, Katherine and Aunt Lillian realize that Wayne could have them arrested for murder, so they bury Dylan's body in the woods behind the house. Mary Alice and Susan knock on Katherine's front door, only to find that she is moving away without any explanation. After leaving Wisteria Lane, Katherine visits a Romanian orphanage and finds a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to her now-deceased daughter. Katherine adopts the young girl and changes her name to Dylan in an attempt to cover up the accidental death of her daughter. 'Life in '''Chicago After adopting "Dylan", Katherine put Lillian in a nursing home and moved to Chicago, where she thought she would be safe from Wayne. Here, she met friendly doctor, Adam, who helped her get over the loss of her child. The two later married. Adam later gets into trouble when one of his patients claims he sexually harrassed her. However, Sylvia actually fell in love with Adam and wanted to start an affair, which he declined. Katherine takes Adam's patient, Sylvia, to court and gets a restraining order. The Mayfairs then decide to move to Wisteria Lane. 'Return to Wisteria Lane' Katherine returns to the Lane, along with Aunt Lillian, who is coming home to die. Katherine is happily greated by her old friend, Susan. Within hours of moving back, Dylan starts questioning Katherine about her father and her past. Katherine and Adam continue to lie to her in-order to cover-up the secret. 'See: ''Mystery: Season Four for the complete summary of Katherine's secret.' Katherine discovers that Adam did actually have an affair with Sylvia and the two divorce. Then, Dylan moves out, marries a successful businessman and becomes pregnant with her first child. 'Relationship with Mike' Katherine later becomes romantically involved with Mike Delfino, Susan's ex-husband. Mike then proposes. But Katherine discovers Jackson is only marrying Susan for a green card but doesn't tell Mike. Katherine deceives Susan by allowing her to think Mike wants to pay alimony even though she's marrying another man. When Susan wants to confront Mike, Katherine admits to not telling Mike that Susan's engagement to Jackson was not real because she was afraid that he would leave her for Susan. Katherine and Mike are about to go to Las Vegas to get married, but Mike decides to return to Susan last minute. Breakdown Katherine starts to have a nervous breakdown after Mike remarries Susan. Her life starts to disintergrate; she looses her job, alienates herself from her friends and is eventually put in a mental hospital. However, she quickly recovers and is happily reunited with the other housewives on Wisteria Lane, who accept her back into the community. Katherine then decides to take a hiatus from men and starts planning on opening her own catering company. 'Coming-Out & Relationship with Robin' She then meets Robin Gallagher, an ex-stripper living with Susan and Mike. After meeting her Katherine allows Robin to come stay with her. The two women bond over their troubled pasts and go out for a night of drinking. When all the men begin to hit only on Robin, she stands up for Katherine and explains how beautiful she is and kisses her. Later when they return home, Robin reveals that she is a lesbian and Katherine starts to have sexual fantasies about her, eventually resulting with the two having sex. The other housewives and residents of the Lane discover Katherine's secret and, despite their original shock, accept her. Katherine feels embarrassed about it all, but later accepts who she really is. Katherine and Robin then confess their love for each other and start a relationship. The two then leave for Paris. Trivia *Marc Cherry said that he was originally going to make Katherine and Mike marry, however, fans said that it had better have been Susan that he married. *Cherry also said that Katherine will suffer a breakdown in season six, adding: "And it's going to be one of the funniest breakdowns you've ever seen". *Susan and Mary Alice knew Katherine previously when she lived in Wisteria Lane at least 12 years before season 4. However Bree was also living on the street at the time (as she lived on Wisteria Lane from 1994), but it seems like Katherine and Bree knew each other from season 4. *Dana Delany was originally only contracted to play Katherine for three seasons. Meaning that Season Six could be her last season. Mayfair, Katherine